Historias de sombra
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: Serie de relatos donde los protagonistas están unidos a la familia mágica más oscura y pura de todas: Los Black. Porque ser un Black es más que pureza, estatus y dinero; ser un Black es algo por naturaleza. Personajes de J.K Rowling.


Dicen que no puedes controlar a tu corazón, que es imposible mandar sobre los sentimientos y manipularlos a tu favor. Eso no es cierto. Bellatrix sabe que los sentimientos son algo que se desarrolla en el cerebro. Que, en realidad, son casi optativos. Y que nazcan en contra de tu voluntad es algo estúpido. Es signo de debilidad. Ella sabe que puede desechar cualquier indeseada sensación que ocurra en su cuerpo. Casi por arte de magia. ¿Por qué para los demás era tan difícil de comprender?

Sumida en sus pensamientos, se permite suspirar profundamente y apoyar su mentón entre sus brazos. Desplaza su atención hacia la derecha. Hay una ventana, desde la cual puede ver perfectamente la lluvia caer. En Londres siempre llueve. Por eso a ella no le gusta la ciudad, a Bellatrix le agrada pasar las tardes en la casa de sus padres, donde una brisa suave y un cielo gris es pan de cada día, no en la casa de su tía, encerrada entre las cuatro paredes con sus hermanas y sus primos.

Desde el rincón donde se encuentra escondida, sin embargo, puede escuchar perfectamente las conversaciones entre su familia. Sólo por eso accede a asistir a aquellas reuniones familiares. Regulus va en buen camino, tal y como ella. Claro, nadie más lo sabe. Ni siquiera está segura de que su propio primito sepa de su participación mutua en las filas oscuras. Narcissa se va a casar, nada que ella no sepa. Escucha sobre su hermana, la traidora que ha huido con un muggle o un sangre sucia. Quizás es un squib. Quien sabe, son todos la misma escoria. En todo caso, aún no tienen idea de dónde está Andrómeda.

Su tía está muriendo. Lo nota en su voz, sus expresiones. Quien era antes una mujer apasionada en sus creencias y costumbres, ahora es una vela apagada. Quizás porque no supera la muerte de su esposo. O tal vez está preocupada por sus hijos. Es increíble el efecto que ha tenido la noticia de Sirius uniéndose a la Orden del Fénix. Ni siquiera las sospechas de su hijo menor, su orgullo, apoyando al Señor Oscuro, logran quitar su ceño fruncido. Bellatrix cree que no es preocupación, por mucho que su hermanita rubia se empeñe en decir que una madre siempre ama a sus hijos, no importa qué. No, Bella piensa que más que preocuparse por la salud y seguridad de su primogénito traidor, se fija en el qué dirán. ¡Un traidor! Hay uno en cada familia Black. Escoria humana, que ha logrado nacer de linaje puro.

Se levanta pesadamente, pues ya han llegado al tema favorito de las dos viejas mujeres: compromisos, enlaces y prestigio. A Bellatrix no le interesan las bodas, ni con quién la terminarán comprometiendo. Tampoco el prestigio que ganará su nombre al adoptar el apellido de su esposo. Ella desea ganar su propio valor, con sus acciones. Limpiando el mundo, por decirlo de otra forma.

No le interesa saber cuáles son los planes de su madre con ella, porque en cuanto tocan el tema, algo en su cuerpo va mal. Sus sentimientos dejan de ser controlables y se vuelve estúpida. Le molesta todo lo que tenga que decir su madre. El linaje, la pureza y los enlaces dejan de tener importancia alguna. En aquel preciso momento, Bellatrix deja de ser Bellatrix. Se convierte en alguien débil que no logra controlar sus emociones. Los sentimientos se vuelven en su contra y la atacan con todo lo que tienen. En contra de su voluntad, todo su cuerpo reacciona a un solo pensamiento:

No quiere enlazarse con cualquiera.

Ahora, si lo ponemos a discusión, no le importa con el apellido de quién termine sus días, mientras sea uno de estatus. No, eso no está en discusión. Lo que realmente la atormenta, y de lo cual nunca ha podido descifrar la razón, es algo en realidad bastante simple.

Le gusta su primo Sirius. Y no era sólo que le gustase, si no que estaba _total y estúpidamente_ enamorada de él.

El bastardo que siempre ha ido en contra de su familia. El cual los va a apuñalar a todos y a cada uno de los Black por la espalda. Ése, el maldito que ha llamado su atención desde tiempos inmemoriales. Y no tiene idea de porqué despierta en ella sentimientos que no deberían existir. Que, como se dice ella cada mañana, son infundados y peligrosos.

¿Por qué, buen Merlín, tenía que depositar lo poco de humano que estaba obligada a sentir en el único hombre que perjuraba estar en contra de todo lo que era? Enamorarse de un muggle debía de ser mejor. Al menos él podría corresponderle, pero no, Bella estaba colgada del hombre que había dejado muy en claro a sus trece años que nunca caería en la endogamia.

Estúpido, imbécil. Pedazo de basura. Con su sonrisa ladeada y retadora, con el cabello negro cayendo sobre sus ojos grises y la pose despreocupada. Ella estaba segura de que lo había hecho a propósito. El encantarle así. Era todo parte de un plan para destruirle emocionalmente. No tenía otra forma de atacarle.

Ah, maldito. Una mente siniestra. Todo un Black.

Y eso le encantaba aún más, para ser sinceras. ¿Ha mencionado que es una reverenda estupidez?

Su plan tenía un fallo, sin embargo. Bella tenía _clarísimo _que Sirius nunca correspondería sus sentimientos, así que jamás se permitiría a sí misma desarrollar cualquier esperanza de lograr algo con su primo.

Y como ya hemos dicho, Bellatrix logra controlar casi todos sus sentimientos, por lo cual no tendría que preocuparse por cosas cursis como un capricho. Y, como también se mencionó antes, la chica pierde todo control sobre su persona cuando de Sirius se trata.

Estaba básicamente jodida, y lo sabía.

Aunque no le molestaba.

Extrañamente, no tenía problema para admitir que el caer en las redes de su casanova primo menor le causaría más satisfacción que amargura.

Sí, quería caer en sus redes. De verdad estaba dispuesta a ser débil alguna vez.

Porque sabe que nunca llegará a tener la oportunidad. Sirius Black nunca fijaría su atención en su venenosa prima Bellatrix. Y eso está bien, porque así es como deben ser las cosas. Por mucho que la mujer acepte su castigo, no significa que éste logre concretarse.

Sigue su camino por el pasillo cerca de su escondite hacia alguna habitación concurrida. La clave de su rincón secreto, obviamente, es que no noten que desaparece por mucho. No debe levantar sospechas. En la sala, Narcissa y Regulus se encuentran jugando ajedrez.

— ¿Todo bien, Reg? —Pregunta, mientras se deja caer sobre un sillón negro frente a la chimenea. Si hay algo que disfruta de aquella vieja casa, es el lujo y lo antiguo de los muebles y decoraciones.

—Por mi parte todo perfecto. —Responde el chico, sin levantar la vista de su juego. Nunca se ha comunicado mucho con nadie, y Bella no tenía ni la vaga esperanza de lograr sonsacarle algo.

—Mamá me ha contado algo. —Interfiere Narcissa, revolviéndose las manos nerviosamente y abriendo levemente los ojos al lanzarle una mirada significativa a su hermana.

La pelinegra sonríe con malicia y acaricia su varita con delicadeza. Asiente con la cabeza indicándole que continúe. Mientras, Regulus mueve una pieza del tablero en silencio.

—Nuestra tía se ha enterado de la trastada de tío Alphard, al dejarle su dinero a nuestro primo. Dice que Sirius está destruyendo a la familia, separándonos por las niñerías que el viejo Dumbledore inventa y él se cree. —Bella lanza una carcajada. — Y se ha enojado tanto con tío Alphard cuando éste le gritó que lo que Sirius defendía era la verdad, que le ha borrado del árbol… —Termina la rubia, negando con la cabeza reprochadoramente.

— ¿Qué opinas tú, Reggie? —Canturrea Bellatrix, apoyando sus manos detrás de su nuca.

—Opino que no me importa. —Contesta, con tan poco interés como antes. Sin embargo, ella lo ve. Es un gesto diminuto, una mueca de nerviosismo que dura medio segundo. Los hermanos aún se preocupan por el otro, eso está claro sólo para ella.

Bella asiente con la cabeza, en silencio. Deja escapar una sonrisa amplia, porque tiene claro que con aquellas chorradas, su primo sólo lograba encantarle más.

Y, tal y como era Sirius, tendría chorradas encantadoras durante muchos años más. Para desgracia suya.


End file.
